A second Chance of Life
by Demonic Battlegod
Summary: The leaf village is destroyed. Naruto and Hinata tend to change all that


Desclamier:I do not own Naruto.

_It has been two years. two years since konoha has been destroy. It was devestating war. With the Sound village combine with the Akuski. It was a lamb to the slaughter. In the midst of ruins however Naruto Namikaze and his wife Hinata Hyuga the only survivers plan to change all that._

Both of them were in the middle of a large field in a forest that cannot be seen or fine easily.

"Hinata-Chan have you got thing prepare what I ask for?" said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun I got things in order for you. I hope this works because if it does we will be able to pevent this from ever happen." said hinata

Naruto look at his wife. Even at the lost of many she still looks beautiful and gorgeous as ever. She is 22years old. She is 5ft. 6in. She has long flowing hair. Has a nice hour glass shape figure with breasts that is the size of Tsunade and a small waist with a firm ass. Still wears the same type clothing in shippudon.

"Don't you worry my dear once my time warp kinjutsu seal is complete we will fix things for the better". said Naruto.

Hinata Hyuga look at her husband. She can never dought him. She had always had faith in him even in the academy. Her husband has turn into such a great man. He is 6ft. 2in. His spiky hair is still there only some of it goes down his headband. He is also 22 years old. Has totally change his clothing His shirt and jeans is all black. Has a flowing cape which is black with flame on the bottom. Has a six-pack abs and his face is strong and firm. He long lost his wiskers on his cheeks. He still has his spiky hair but now has a small ponytail in the you can compare him he looks laike a twin to the he is known as the yellow flash Naruto is known as the Blond Shimigami.

"Now please put the sealing ink and scrolls where I am and lets hope I can finish this today".said Naruto.

"This is a brillant idea of yours Naruto-kun. Using a space-time sealing with a teleportion seal and powering it up using the chakra of the kyuubi himself was a astounding idea".

"Well what do you expect from a hokage who is a seal master Hinata-chan".said a smug Naruto who is puffing his chest out.

Hinata giggle at his antics. He was always so cute when he does this. No matter what war he was in or how old he got he still retain that boyish charm of his.

Naruto wipe the sweat from his arm. It took him four months to prepare this and in the end it looks like a pentagon shape that has simbols and multiple kanji. Then there is more complex simbols from each corner drawing to the center which has two circles that is big enough for each person to stand in it. The symbols for the circles was created out of blood. the whole size of his kinjutsu was about big as long as the hokage tower.

"Rest my love. It took you over a year to come up with the theory on your latest seal. Then spent months creating it. You have kept this up and you are now too exhausted. You keep going at this pace and you won't be able to do your most powerful new jutsu tomorro. Now please rest. Your seal has been finish so it will not be going anywhere". said a worry Hinata.

Naruto gave her a small smile."Your right sweetie It is finally done. We shall time travel to the past tomorrow".

"you know you are the first person in the history of the ninja world to come up with this and crazy enough to pull it off too".said Hinata.

"Well they don't call me the most surprising ninja for nothing you know". said Naruto.

Naruto put his arms around hinata and shushin to the top of what is left of the hokage both hold each other in thier arms while looking of whats left of a once a powerful village. Most buildings were destroyed, completely vaporized, crumble apart, or cave-in. There were some buildings that have survive the blast range like the hokage building but they all end up with ether large cracks all around them or have huge wholes in them. The mountain with the hokage faces were cracked beyound repair and the third and the fith hokage faces were totally destroy.

"I still can't believe that everything is gone. I wish I could have done more". said Naruto.

Hinata was sad. She too lost everything. Friends, family and everybody who was precious to her were all gone."Naruto-kun there was nothing you could have done that you have already tried. Who knew that Sasuke-san would have lead the sound assault against us. We were just got caught off guard".

Naruto clench his fist.'_Sasuke when I find you I will gladly have your head on a platter you tratorious snake fucker'._

Naruto gave a cold look to his wife"The sad part was I used to consider him my brother but as I look at it now he never was. All he care was his thirst for revenge against Itachi. Even after he killed him his lust for power grew and become worse then even Orochimaru. Then when he killed that snake fag he took over the sound village and luanch a large scale attack against us. He even had the nerve to kill Tsunade-hime just to draw me out so he can kill me to gain the mangekyo sharingan".

Naruto then look at what was left of the village with a sad look Hinata spoke with a comforting voice"You miss her don't you. You know she loves you and even though you were married for a short time I can see the look in her eyes. It was full of happiness".

Naruto gave her wife a smirk" I still can't believe that it was okay to marry the both of you. Not that I am complaning. It was weird, first I saw her like she was like a mother although I did have some amusment when I called her baachan. However when I got back from my training with the pervy sage we hung out and talk and soon I saw her more then that. It was from baachan to best friend then out of nowhere we fell in love. It was kinda shocking since this came out of nowhere and I had no idea that this might happen".

Hinata reply with her own smirk" It was more shocking when all of konoha heard about you two dating especially the konoha 12. They were shock the most even Shikamaru-san with his intellegence never saw that coming. Even when you made a breakthrough to reverse the aging process".

" First you forgot that Kiba-san was not shock he just pat my back and said that I hit the jackpot. Second I hadly call that a breakthrough. You know that kyuubi's charkra has regenerated capabilities I just came up with the idea to inject that charkra into living tissue and living cells making them regenerate at a rapid pace. It was suppose to heal patients faster and refuel their energy but it came with an interesting side effect and you knew she took advantage of it". said Naruto.

They both stand up. Naruto put his arm around her." We should sleep. Tomorrow we will change history literly. Also I found out someting interesting about my space-time seal. We can't go back to far. The longest time we can go will be a month after Sasuke left the village which that sucks since I would love to shove a rasengan up his ass. Kyuubi said that is all he can do which makes since to alter time takes an incredible amount of power and as powerful kyuubi is even he will have a hard time helping me. Also when we both be able to time travel back to the past to make sure that the time line will not cause sure damages he have to end in different time so even going back will be in instant for the both of us I will be back to konoha one week before you get here. So it will be a second for you but will be a week for me". said Naruto.

Hinata gave him a small kiss" That is all right. If it means to undone all these damages then I can survive a month without you. Also I know you will have to inform the counsel that you are the last of the Namikaze clan. So I know you will have to go under the clan restoration act. As I grew up as a hyuga I know about a thing or two about politics. I love you Naruto-kun and I wouldn't mind to share you with the other women as long they love you as much as I do".

Naruto gave her a big kiss." How did I luck out on having a beautiful and loving woman such as you to be with me"?

Hinata smirk." Maybe because I always root for the underdog".

Naruto laugh at her little joke. She certainly came from a shy nervious girl to a confident women who in his opinion has the hottest piece of ass.

They both shushin inside where the hokage office is.

Hinata spoke what was going on her mind about kyuubi."Naruto once we do this what will happen to kyuubi as yor summon or the rest of its clan in the present as well your past self that still has the kyuubi in him"?

Naruto spoke her concerns" Do not worry. I spoke to kyuubi-san about it. He said that the summon world is some what different to ours. Time works differently there then ours is. Our past or future is somewhat present to them. So when we go back I will still have the two summon contracts. They will also remember what is to come. Also don't worry about my past self. I intend to set him free but there can't be two kyuubis so the past will merge with our present. So pretty much there will still be a kyuubi only he knows about everything to this point."

Hinata was relieve. She did not know what will become with kyuubi and the kitsune clan. It seems her husband has though things through.

"You know even though I had seen the fox demon I had always wanted to know one thing when I first saw him. If he is a fox then how come he has bunny ears"?

Naruto laugh so hard he was hurting his stomach. Bunny ears why did he never thought of that before.

"I do not know but lets not talk. We need all the energy we need for tomorrow".

They both grab a big blanket and slept on the floor near the desk. They slept through a few hours when they wroke up real fast to a big explosion a mile where they are.

"What the hell is happening"? said Naruto

They both went to the window and saw about a hundred sound ninjas all with level two curse mark.

"what is happening Naruto-kun? Why is there so many ninjas out here? I thought they did their job and destroy this place". ask a frightened Hinata.

"Apparently they want to make sure that nothing survives from this place. We must leave at once. Once they are done here they are likely scatter around and likely find the time seal. Likely I put the seal for my dad's Flying Thundergod techneque near it so we won't have to travel far. Now hold on tight Hinata".

They both embrace each other and they both left in a bright yellow flash right next to the both pop a food pill to renergize their charkra and their strength. Naruto then put the last modification to the seal.

"It is finally done. Let us leave now Hinata-chan. I sense the sound ninjas approaching here but first."

Naruto bit his thumb. He then rolled up his sleave to expose two summoning tattoes on his arm. One has a frog head to summon frogs and another has a fox head to summon foxes. he smear his blood on the fox head, went through a few hand seals, then he slam his hand on the ground with a shout of "Summoning Jutsu".Then a burst of red charkra came from the ground and twisted itself ike an F5 tornado. Huge nine tails soon blasted through the charkra barrior and his paws slam into the ground creating a small tremor. Then in all its glory stood the most powerful being in history.

Kyuubi look down on the two."**I take it you are ready to leave since we are all here**."

Naruto nodded" Yes we are kyuubi-san we have a large group of ninjas are headed this way so we need your chakra to power up this thing."

Kyuubi nodded he sent his claws and push at lease 75% of his total power on to the seal. The seal began to grow brightly. Kyuubi began to be exhausted.

Naruto bow respectfully to his overgrown demon friend."I thank you for doing this for me kyuubi-san. It was a difficult thing to ask of you. As a token of my appreciation once we leave you can do whatever you want to those sound-nin.

Kyuubi smirk"**It was no problem but at lease I got a few play things out of it. Good luck with everything Naruto-san**."

Naruto nodded. Before they left Hinata ask kyuubi a question" Kyuubi-sama I always wanted to know something from you." Naruto shook his head in disbelief. He can't believe Hinata would actually ask him this. Kyuubi shook his head in a nod saying in his own way he is listening. " I always wanted to know you are a fox so why do you have bunny ears"? Kyuubi have a large sweat drop and Naruto put his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. "**Hey! These are not bunny ears. They are enhance fox ears. I can hear a man's heartbeat a mile away with these things."**said Kyuubi.

" You got your answer I suggest we leave at once".said Naruto. They both ran to the center of the and Hinata both stood on each circle. Naruto went through a hundred seals and two minutes and ended up in a ram seal. Naruto cried out"Ninja art: Space-Time Disruption". Then all the seals began to move all at once. They began to circle the two of them like a wirlpool. The symbols then began to change into chakra and started to covered them both like a big round ball. There then there stood two balls of chakra and with a flashing light they both vanished.

Kyuubi look where they once stood."**I will see you guys in time so to speak**". He then turn his head to see a group tons of sound-nin came into view. All saw the kyuubi with horror.

Kyuubi then grin at the ninjas exposing his vicious teeth at them. "**Now that the people I care about are gone I do not have to worry of holding back or watching my self**".

Kyuubi swat his tails, claw them, chew them up then spit them out, blasting them with his chakra, or using his element which is fire to burn them into dust. Kyuubi in his mind was having a fun time.


End file.
